I JUST CAN'T STAND YOU!
by passionforcandy456
Summary: Naruto and Hinata die in a car accident and leave their number one priority, their daughter, in the care of their best friends who don't seem to like each other. Plus they have to live together in the same house! The story's better than it reads...


**BLIND DATE**

24 year old Sakura Haruno got ready for her date. As she got dressed, she spoke to her best friend, Hinata Hyuuga. (Hinata had set her up in a date saying she was too tied u in work to have a love life. And she had told her husband Naruto who had joyfully introduced his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha)

"With the way you're talking, I can't wait to meet him." She said as she applied lipstick.

"You two will look really cute together, Sakura. Plus, he has dark hair and you've got a light pink and in my dictionary, that's the best hair combination." Hinata said.

"You sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure. Just wait to see him. I have to go now, Naruto's here."

"Okay. Send him kisses from me to him."

"I will. And promise to tell me all about your date when you come back, okay?"

"Of course I'll tell you, Hin. Bye now."

"Bye."

For the next one hour, Sakura glanced at the clock every five minutes not concentrating on the magazine she was reading. Then she heard her doorbell. She rushed to the door and opened it. There was her blind date, Sasuke. Tall. Raven hair. Onyx eyes. Muscular body. He was hot!

"Hey." He said and smiled a smile that made all ladies unable to resist him but Sakura was not in the mood for that. He was an hour late!

"Hi. Sasuke, right?" she said as she noticed the way he ran his eyes over her body. Her waist length pink hair that was in a curly pony. Her sparkly green eyes. Her purple high low dress that had blue jewels and purple cut out heel.

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Yeah. About an hour ago." She said coldly.

"Okay. Let's go." He said oblivious that she was mad he was late. Sakura sighed and locked her door.

"Where's your car?" she asked.

"Here you go." He said and she turned to see him on a motorcycle, the latest. He handed her a helmet.

"I can't go on that. I'm not dressed for that type of ride." She said.

"You could hold me if you're scared of falling." He said. This was the first female to refuse riding on his cycle.

"No. But don't worry. We could take my car! It's new and I love driving it." Sakura said and gave him back his helmet. She rushed to the pink Supra that was parked. Sasuke sighed as he entered the car. "So where did you make reservations?" she asked.

"Reservations?" he asked confused.

"Reservations. At a restaurant."

"Uhh…"

"You didn't make reservations?" she asked in disbelief and gaped when he shook his head.

"Fine. That's alright. We could you know….. talk?" she suggested. "Let's go to Marlene's. It's a really gr…." She was saying but was interrupted by Sasuke's phone ringing. "Your phone."

"No, just ignore. Keep on talking." He said looking uncomfortable.

"Okay. Marlene's a great rest….. No, answer the damn phone!"

"Fine, fine." Sasuke muttered as he tapped his phone's screen. "Hey, you….. I'm at work, right now... I'll never lie to you…. Let's make it ten thirty…okay, see ya." He said in whispered tones. Sakura sighed.

She looked at him as he hung up.

"A sick friend." he said. "So, where are we going?"

"Aww, come on! I can't go anywhere with you now, are you crazy?!"

"It's a …. Sick friend." He said and they both knew he was lying.

"Oh, and were you going to cure her with your magic penis?" she asked. Who did he think he was?!

"She's sick. Okay, before this leads to anything, let's just go have fun and hook up." He suggested. Sakura stared at him in disgust.

"I won't go out with you now! Are you crazy?!"

"What's wrong with you?!"

"Next time, don't show up an hour late! And don't bring a motorcycle!"

"It's the latest model!"

"I don't care! And don't make a booty call in front of me! What did you think I was gonna do? A single dinner date and I'll let you in my bed?! You're a sick person!"

"You're a bitch!"

"You're an asshole! Get out of my car!" she said and got out of the car. Sasuke followed suit.

"I was just leaving!"

"I wonder what Hinata was thinking when she suggested you!"

"Same goes for Naruto-dobe! You are the most impossible female I have ever seen, met and talked to!"

Sakura locked her car and as she walked back to her house she called Hinata.

"Everything okay, Sakura?"

"You hope so, Hinata. Before I get to your place make up a thousand ways to make this up to me!" Sakura said into the phone as she entered her house just as Sasuke left on his bike.

**A/n: helllllllloooooooo, readers! Did you like it?! I had this idea while I was watching a movie and I thought why don't I just try it. Suggestions are always welcome and reviews too. And if you want to criticize, not too much, okay? I haven't updated in a long long while. Thanks for reading. What do you think is going to happen?**

**Passionforcandy456 out!**


End file.
